A:TLA Fanfiction Challenges: Battleship Challenge Collection of Misses
by KatAang32
Summary: Here is where my little tiny miss stories go for our Battleship game... Have fun reading if you want to.
1. AangToph

Aang/Toph

Aang was sitting by himself outside The Fire Lord's beach house on Ember Island, doodling in the sand with a stick. He was thinking about what happened the previous day at that stupid play done by The Ember Island Players. He was so embarrassed how he was played by a woman, by how they said Katara was just a friend like he is a little brother... but what bugged him the most was Katara pushed him away. He had his back towards the house.

"You are really upset aren't you?" Toph said, startling him; he continued to doodle in the sand, _'she's blind she can't see what I'm drawing.'_

"No, that play was stupid... That's all!" Aang said to her.

"One, I know you're lying so you might as well stop and two I may be blind but I can see exactly what you are writing in the sand Twinkle-toes. Have you told her?"

Aang was taken aback by her comment and turned bright red. "I... I tried several time... I am so confused... Pleas Toph, Please don't tell her." Aang pleaded.

"Ok, but you owe me something big... Appa big!" Toph said as she turned around and went back inside leaving Aang alone once again with his thoughts.


	2. The Purple Parka

**I do not own or have anything to do with AtLA or Nickelodeon**

* * *

**The Purple Parka**

Katara and her happy little family, Aang and their 3 children. Were visiting The Southern Water Tribe for a week.

As Appa started his decent, a crowed started to form around where Appa always lands. As soon as they touched down Gyatso, Aang and Katara's oldest child, Yelled "PAPA! PAPA!" and jumped out of Appa's saddle and gently gloated down into his grandfather's waiting arms.

"I still hate it when he does that!" Katara gripped.

"He is a great airbender for his age, My Love." Her husband told her. Aang held both of his twin daughters and jumped from Appa as Katara climbed down.

"Katara," Her Grad Grad addressed her, "I have something for you at my house... Something I've been holding onto, It was Kya's, your mother's... She wasn't my daughter but I was so happy when my son married her. I did love her dearly."

"I thought this necklace was the only thing she had." Katara said a bit confused.

They walked to Kanna and Master Pakku's home, Kanna disappeared into her bedroom then reemerged with a beautiful Purple parka. "I should have given it to you on your wedding day." Kanna had a sad look on her face. "I just couldn't bare to part with it, Kya wore this on her wedding day... On the day she became my daughter, please ware it."

Katara looked at the beautifully embroidered purple leather and fur purple parks, it was so soft. Katara took her plane blue parka off and pulled on the one that once belonged to her mother. Katara cried and hugged Kanna, burying her face in her Gran Gran's shoulder. "Thank you." she said holding to her grandmother tightly.


	3. Azula Is a Horrible Friend!

**I do not own or have anything to do with AtLA or Nickelodeon**

Azula Is a Horrible Friend!

* * *

(Takes place right after the Boiling Rock Escape)

* * *

Azula came to in the Worden's Office. When Ty Lee had chi blocked her she collapsed and blacked out. Both Mai and Ty Lee were also sitting inn the Worden's office, handcuffs on.

"You both betrayed me! Why would you betray me?!" Azula was furious. "I thought I was your friend."

Mai looked up at Azula, and sighed. "We were never your friends, not really. We were so afraid of you that we did what you wanted us to do." She said in her droll, bored tone she always does. "Tell her Ty Lee, tell Azula what you told me, about why you left the Circus."

Ty Lee was nervous, almost skittish. "I told you that in confidence..."

"Oh, like the secret even matters anymore... you chi blocked her, if she shows even the smallest kindness we're headed to prison." Mai said.

"Azula, I... I left the circus because I was afraid that you would kill me if I didn't join you." Ty Lee admitted.

"And you Mai, why did you join me?" Azula looked angry.

"I joined you because I had nothing better to do... And because I love your brother, I always have." Mai said dryly.

Azula was hurt, she thought they were actually her friends. "WELL I DON'T NEED FRIENDS! I CAN DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!" Azula left the room; as soon as she left she began to cry.


	4. Flameo!

In her travels Anila decided to visit Li, the woman that Aang's father had introduced her to. Aang was only a fer months younger than Li's son, Kuzon.

* * *

Anila landed her beloved bison, Chesa, out side the small Village in the Fire Nation, Aang in the baby sling she was wearing, staph in hand and walked into the Village. She meandered through the marketplace, a little nervous about her decision to visit Li again. When she reached the shop she took a deep breath and let it out, she smiled as it created a small whirlwind lifting fallen cherry blossoms into the air. Anila opened the door and entered. "Hello Li, I wanted to visit with you."

"Anila! I am so happy to see you." Li noticed the sling Anila was wearing. "Boy or girl?"

"A beautiful little boy." Anila answered as she looked down at the tiny person in the sling.

"Flameo! I'm so happy you had a little boy like you wanted! May I hold him?" Li asked Anila.

Anila gave a smell chuckle before answering "Of course, Li!"


End file.
